The present invention relates to a handwritten signature authentication system and method and, more specifically, to a handwritten signature authentication system and method, in which handwritten signature authentication is performed by conducting at least one of the following comparisons: a comparison between a pre-enrolled handwritten signature image and a tracked handwritten signature image traced during the signing process, a comparison between a pre-enrolled handwritten signature behavioral characteristics and a handwritten signature behavioral characteristics collected during the signing process, and a comparison between a pre-enrolled handwritten signature image and a reconstructed handwritten signature image regenerated by the handwritten signature behavioral characteristics collected during the signing process.
As well known in the art, as application-based smart devices such as smartphones and smart pads have been developed, and mobile communication and Internet communications services have been developed, people can easily utilize various types of services through the Internet and through various applications.
Most services are provided only when a person (or “user”) who desires to be provided with such a service is identified, but in some cases a third party person may use the service by stealing the user's identity.
In offline, a user identifies himself or herself by using an identification card, a driver's license, etc. in a face-to-face manner. However, there is a demand for a method for verifying whether a service user is authentic in an online environment where face-to-face verification is not possible.
Accordingly, various technologies for determining whether the service user is authentic using information input for using the service have been developed and applied.
The most common technologies are SMS authentication, ARS authentication, and electronic signature (digital signature) authentication.
The SMS authentication is a technology for transmitting an authentication code through a short message service (SMS) message of a mobile communication terminal called a mobile phone, a smartphone, etc., and allowing a user having the mobile communication terminal to input the authentication code of the SMS message through a site or an application connected to a service using the user's device, thereby verifying identity of the user according to whether the input authentication code is matched with a corresponding enrolled authentication code associated with the mobile communication terminal.
However, in the case of the above-described technologies, there is a risk that when the mobile communication terminal is lost or information is leaked, the user's identity may be stolen by a third party person.
Thus, in order to improve user security, a combined technology of applying two or more of the above technologies at the same time has been used, and there is a demand for developing additional technologies for accurately identifying users.
As such a technology, it has been considered to apply a handwritten signature authentication technology that reflects a user's personal characteristics. However, in this case, the recognition rate and the accuracy rate are low. Therefore, an authentication method for increasing the recognition rate and the accuracy rate is required.